1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an incubator comprising a support and, mounted on the support, a patient-receiving unit provided with a cover, the cover being provided with means such as access openings for treating a patient, and wherein the patient-receiving unit is coupled with a heating element and/or a humidifying element via a conduit or conduits for heated and/or humidified air, which are equipped with a pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an incubator is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,077. The known incubator is not adjustable in height and is solid below the patient-receiving unit. Due to both these aspects of the prior art incubator, the nursing staff or other users of the incubator are unable to assume an ergonomic working posture.
From the German patent application DE 35 44 301 an incubator is known possessing a patient-receiving unit mounted on a support and provided with a cover.
At its lower side, the patient-receiving unit known from the German patent application DE 35 44 301 is provided with a control panel with which the amount of heated and/or humidified air that is introduced into the patient-receiving unit can be adjusted.
The incubators as known today, like the incubator known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,077, exhibit the further problem that immediately below the patient-receiving unit a heating element and/or humidifying element is provided, as well as pumping means with which the heated and/or humidified air can be introduced into the patient-receiving unit. It is believed that young infants who are placed into the incubator, experience the sound from these nearby appliances as stressful. In premature babies, whose brain and body are still developing, this may lead to lifelong mental and physical problems. Likewise, noise from the surroundings may have a similarly negative influence.
As already mentioned above, there is also an ergonomic problem with the known incubator, because it is not easy to work at the incubator in a sitting position. An ergonomically optimal sitting position is also not possible with the incubator known from the German patent application DE 35 44 301. This is not only detrimental with regard to the working conditions of the nursing staff, but also the parents who try to make eye contact with the new-born baby and who, to enable them to do so, have to assume an unnatural posture. In order to make contact with their child, they often sit for hours near the incubator, with their bodies in uncomfortable positions. Parents often try to match the attitude of their head to that of their child's head, requiring them to turn their neck into an uncomfortable position. Parents, as well as nursing staff, complain of pain in the arms and shoulders when their arms are extended into the incubator for a long time.
A further problem concerns the fact that incubators are often situated in an environment that is illuminated for 24 hours a day, making it difficult for the patient in the patient-receiving unit to establish an adequate sleeping pattern.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,065 an incubator is known that comprises a patient-receiving unit positioned at a fixed height, mounted on a support, and wherein a pump and/or heating element is provided directly below the patient-receiving unit.
Although the distance between this pump/heating element and the patient receiving unit is larger than with the incubator known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,077, the noise load is not optimal for the patient. In any case, the construction of this known Incubator is not designed to allow working at this incubator in an ergonomically responsible manner.